My Bad Girl
by DarkFireAngel12
Summary: Amy is an actress who plays a bad girl in every movie or series. One day she looses her angerness and has to get it back. So she goes back to her old place, Las Vegas, and looks for her old friend, a black hedgehog with red stripes. Will she get her acting skills of being a bad girl back or will she find love? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

"I want him back please I love him!," a yellow hedgehog cried out to a pink hedgehog who was wearing a black dress,"You were the one that left him and now he's with me," the pink hedgehog said. "Please Chloe I'm begging you give him back I need him!" the yellow hedgehog cried out again "Looks this isn't a daycare that you just give him to me and then take him back this is real life Rachel!" Chloe said. Rachel stood up and was about to slap Chloe when she caught her hand and said,"No one tries to slap me," then Chloe let her hand go and slapped her and threw the water at her face. "Cut!" a director shouted,"Good job Amy you made it look like you really hated her," Thank you Mr. Rem," Amy said that was playing the character Chloe. Anna who was playing Rachel came to Amy and said,"You know when you slapped me that hella hurt!" she said.

"I don't care just go," Amy commanded and Anna left. Amy hears her gay friend, Carlo, telling her he needs her. "What is it?" Amy asked him "Ok I'm gonna be going to pick up your friend Blaze at the airport are you gonna come?" Carlo asks. "Yeah I'll come," Amy said. She went outside and people were throwing trash at her and hurriedly going inside the car,"What the hell is wrong with these people?!" she said "It's because you don't really show care for the world so they're mad at you or maybe they just hate you cuz' you're playing a bad girl all the time you make a movie or a series," Carlo said "Uugghh oh my god it's just acting and I love be a bad girl," Amy said "That's why you turned into one," Carlo mumbled "What was that?" Amy asked "Nothing," he replied.

When they picked up Blaze, Amy hugged her and said,"I missed you so much," "Me too and I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend Silver," Blaze said. "Hey," Silver said "Ok so will you drop us off to my house?" Blaze asked "Sure let's go," Amy said. After they dropped Blaze off they went somewhere and Amy got off the car. She was about to go back to the car when suddenly someone pushed her out of the road, she turned back around and saw an old guy pushed her, his fur was a fading brown and he had gray eyes. He got hit by a car and got thrown to the side. Amy rushed quickly to him and said,"Oh my god! Someone call an ambulance!" Carlo saw the whole thing and called 911. They arrived and put the brown hedgehog on the ambulance.

On the next she visited the guy and saw a girl who was about 7 years old and had the same color as the guy and said,"Thank you for taking my dad to the hospital," "Is he gonna be ok?" Amy asked worriedly. The girl's dad woke up and said,"Thank you for bringing me here," "Oh no need to thank me sir, you were the one who saved my life and thank you for that," Amy said "No problem," the guy said.

After that she went home home and felt sorry for the guy and she wanted to be a nice girl now not a bad girl. The next day Anna and Amy were making a scene and Amy tries to slap her but she couldn't. "Cut, Cut!" Mr. Rem said "Amy what's going on with you just be mad I don't have a lot of time I need to go to a meeting,"Sorry," Amy apologized. Amy did the slapping scene over and over again but doesn't have the courage to slap Anna hard so she keeps slapping her lightly. "Cut, the last one will do and I don't have time for this I have to go," Mr. Rem said and left. "Nice slap 'Chloe' hahaha," Anna said.

Amy's POV

I went home and search in the internet how to be a good actress of being the bad person. I saw a woman named Merly Barden explain everything and she said that if I want to be a good actress of being bad, I have to get my angerness back by find a person that I really hate and have revenge on them on what they did to me. And I knew who the right person to have revenge on.

* * *

I hope you like my new story and sorry that this was short. I didn't have enough time and this story was published right after I finished making the 4th chapter of Abandoned Child. Anyways I worked hard in this story and I'll make sure the next one will be longer than this one. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously..._

_Amy's POV_

_I went home and search in the internet how to be a good actress of being the bad person. I saw a woman named Merly Barden explain everything and she said that if I want to be a good actress of being bad, I have to get my angerness back by find a person that I really hate and have revenge on them on what they did to me. And I knew who the right person to have revenge on._

Normal POV

Amy called Blaze and told her to come to her place. When she got here Amy said,"Blaze I'm loosing my good acting skills of being a bad girl, and I need to get revenge on a certain someone," "Amy, revenge isn't the solution to everything so let it drop off and keep going with your life," Blaze said. "If I'm gonna keep going with my life I'm sure I will not be crowned best actress of being bad," Amy said "Fine where do you find this person that you're gonna have revenge on?" she asked "We'll find him in Las Vegas," I said. "That far, but I'll be missing Silver," she whined "We'll only be there when I ruin his life," Amy said "Did he ruin yours?" Blaze asked "No, but he embarrassed me on the school dancing contest 8 years ago," I said "So what happened?" Blaze asked.

_Flashback..._

_Amy was 10 years old with short pink hair and everybody keeps telling her that she'll never have a dance partner and if she did she'll still lose when,"Ha ha ha ha, Amy you'll never have a dance partner to the school dance contest and even if you did I'd definitely win," a purple hedgehog with pink highlights said. "I'm gonna win you'll see Trixie," Amy said "We'll good luck with that loser!" Trixie said when a black hedgehog with crimson red stripes said,"Hey leave her alone!" "No, you leave us alone Shadow you're not part of this conversation!," Trixie commanded "We'll why won't you make me?" Shadow said getting ready to attack them._

_"No Shadow it's only gonna get things worse lets go," Amy said. Shadow cooled down and they both turned around and left. "Shadow will you be my dance partner?" Amy asked "You know I don't know how to dance right," Shadow said "I know, but I'll teach you," Amy said and he nodded._

_They practice before and after school when Shadow finally got the hang of it, he was ready for the dance contest. A few days later Amy was in the backstage waiting for Shadow to arrive, as times past and the other dancers were done it finally came to an end that it was her turn to dance with Shadow, but he wan't there. She came up front were the people can see her and was surprised that she was alone, she still wanted to dance, so she danced pretending someone was with her and she cried. people were saying 'boo' to her and she cried even more, Trixie saw the whole thing and started to video it and laughed. Amy stopped dancing and left the stage._

-End of Flashback-

Amy started to cry after she told the story and Blaze walked up to comfort her. "Hey that was the past and that girl Trixie is probably still a normal girl or maybe she turned into a slut," Blaze said "Thanks Blaze so you better get ready cuz' tomorrow morning we are heading to Las Vegas," Amy said and Blaze nodded. The next day Amy called Mr. Rem and said that she'll be gone for 4 weeks an was ok with it, Blaze called Silver and told him the same thing and included 'I'll miss you, don't go cheating on me with other girls or I'll burn you literally.' They both left to go to Las Vegas.

When they got there, they looked for a penthouse to stay and a red echidna and a green hedgehog walked up to Amy and Blaze. The green hedgehog said,"Hello- Oh my god you're Amy Rose The Hedgehog aren't you?" he asked looking exited "Yeah I am and do you know where we can find a penthouse around here?" Amy asked. "Of course, but let me introduce myself my name's Scrouge and this is Knuckles," Scrouge said "It's a great pleasure to meet you Ms. Rose," Knuckles said "Oh please call me Amy and by the way this is my best friend Blaze," Amy said. "Hi nice to meet you guys and where was the penthouse you were talking about?" Blaze asked "Oh it's with us and we actually live in it and it has 15 rooms," Knuckles said "So, will you go to our penthouse it has a beautiful garden and It belongs to our friend Shadow," Scrouge said. Amy smiled and nodded to go to their penthouse because she heard that it belonged to Shadow.

When they got to the penthouse Amy and Blaze were amazed by the sight, it was beautiful. They went inside and signed their name, Amy felt someone tap her from and turned around and saw a cream colored rabbit who was about 15 years old and said,"Oh my god you're Amy Rose I am your biggest fan!" "Oh well nice to meet you what's your name?' Amy asked "I'm Cream," Well nice to meet you Cream this is my friend Blaze," Amy said. "Nice to meet you Cream," Blaze said "You too so how many days are you gonna be staying here?" Cream asked "Well we'll be staying here for 4 weeks," Blaze said. "Awesome and while you're gonna be staying here will you be my friend," Cream asked "Of course, so can you show us to our room?" Amy asked "Sure," Cream replied.

Cream showed them to their room. When they entered the room it was color brown and had 2 beds, the floor was a mixture of pink and purple, the beds felt like clouds, it had 4 windows, one bathroom, and they loved it. Amy told Blaze that she was going to check out the garden and she went out. When Amy got out to the garden and she saw a black hedgehog with red stripes, he was shirtless and only had pants on. He turned around and saw Amy, he was surprised that she was here, he came closer to her and she did too.

* * *

Well here's the 2nd chapter hope you guys liked it. So what did you think? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy came closer to the black hedgehog until they were face to face. She slapped him and he was confused and asked,"What the hell was that for?!" "Uuhh... there was a fly in your face so I slapped it but it god away," Amy replied. "Forget about the fly, Amy do you remember me?" he asked "Oh sorry, but no," Amy lied "C'mon it's me Shadow from the 3rd grade," Shadow said "Ooohh, I remember you now. Sorry since I haven't seen you in years I forgot and I had lots of friends some of them I can't even name," she lied again. "So what brings you here?" Shadow asked "Just a vacation from all the acting. It's kind of depressing having to work on lines and stuff. So how are you?" Amy said.

"Great and have you met my sister Cream?" he asked "Yeah she is very cute," she said. "So how many days are you gonna be here?" Shadow asked "4 weeks and how old are you now?" Amy asked "22 how about you?," he asked "I'm 20 and can I ask you something?" she asked "You already did," he said "Dude, I'm serious," she said "Ok what is it?" he asked. "Do you own this penthouse or do you share it?" she asked "We'll technically it's mine, but since my dad passed away my Aunt Rebecca own it unless I pay $8,678 then this land is mine," he said.

"Oh so how do you plan to pay?," Amy asked "We'll I have a job that pays me $10 every hour and I'm gonna look for another one so I can pay quickly," Shadow said. "That's a lot of work," Amy said "Anyways forget the job I missed you so much," he said and suddenly his cheeks turned bright red "We'll I missed you too," she said.

It was dinner time and Aunt Rebecca sat down on the table so did Amy,Shadow,Cream,Blaze,Knuckles,and Scrouge. "I'm very pleased to meet you Amy and I am you biggest fan," Aunt Rebecca said "It's nice to meet you to Miss R. can I call you that?" Amy asked "Of course you can dear. While they were all eating Amy looked around a room and had an idea how to get a revenge from Shadow. "How can you in this place, I mean look at the walls it looks so dull!" Amy said "We'll excuse me, but I like it that way and who do you think you are to make this nonsense," Aunt Rebecca said "I thought you already know who I am. If you forgot then let me rephrase my name. My name's Amy Rose and I am an actress. Got that!" Amy said.

Aunt Rebecca stood up and was about to slap her when Amy caught it and said,"No on tries to slap me," in a harsh tone. Then suddenly Aunt Rebecca upplauded and said," Oh my gosh! It was like in the series you were making right now and I felt like I was in there," while smiling really big which creeped everyone out and Amy walked outside. Shadow followed her outside and then he saw her in the garden where they met. Amy turned around and found his face and said, "Shadow I'm so sorry for my behavior and what I said, I feel so embarrassed," putting her head down, Shadow lifted her chin up and said "Hey it's fine and what you said awhile ago, I always wanted to say that, but didn't have the courage to. So thank you," Amy looked surprised and was thought, _Damn... I didn't see this coming. I wanted him to hate me, but it didn't work, maybe I have to try something else_. "Oh no problem so I guess see I'll see you tomorrow then," she said and left.

Amy saw Cream with a two-tailed fox. She kept quiet and hid behind the plant, when he left she walked up to her and said,"Who was that guy?" "Oh Amy how long have you been there?" Cream said trying to change the subject "Don't try to change the subject so who was he?" Amy asked "Ok his name is Tails and he's my... boyfriend," Cream admitted "Does Shadow know about this?" Amy asked "No, and please don't tell him cuz' if he knows he's not gonna let me see him again," Cream begged "Ok I won't tell him," Amy said. And with that Amy left so did Cream and they wen to bed.

* * *

Sorry if so short and for the late update I just didn't have enough time to make this and I was getting kinda lazy to make it. Anyways I'll update Abandoned Child tomorrow I guess I don't know. Hope you liked this chap and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

On the next day Amy and Blaze woke up, but Blaze went down back to bed and Amy headed down. She went to look for Scrouge and saw him outside with Knuckles. She went up to them and said, "Hey Scrouge can I ask you something?" "Sure what is it?" he asked "Well it's private can you tell Knuckles to go somewhere else?" she asked "Oh sure, hey Knux can you leave us for a moment, we have to talk about something private," he said "Sure thing," Knuckles said and left. "So what do you wanna talk about?' Scrouge asked "Does Shadow have a girlfriend?" Amy asked embarrassed "Yeah he has 2," Scrouge said "2! really!?" Amy asked surprised. "You jealous?" Scrouge said while smirking "No, I mean how did he get to girlfriends that's just cheating," Amy explained "Oh so you wanna know them?" Scrouge asked "Sure," Amy said.

"The first girlfriend he has is Veronica then the second one is Hannah," Scrouge said "So how did he get theses girlfriends of his?" Amy asked. "Well, Hannah was just his friend, but since her boyfriend broke up with her she asked Shadow out and he couldn't deny cuz' he felt bad for her," Scrouge explained. "Ok thanks Scrouge," Amy said smirking and leaving. Shadow you're such a player. Now that I know that you have 2 girlfriends I'm gonna let them know that you've been cheating, Amy thought. Amy found Shadow's girlfriends and said the truth to them.

Shadow was minding his own business when he heard Veronica barging and also is Hannah. He tried to stop them from seeing each other, but failed. Veronica and Hannah saw each other and yelled,"You!" They started a cat fight when Shadow said, "Stop it! Both of you!" "How could you do this to me?" Hannah said "Look I'm sor-" he was cut off when Veronica chimed in "I thought you loved me Shadow. We are through" then she left "Shadow the Hedgehog, you are such a player we're done," Hannah said and left. "Shadow I'm so sorry this happened I didn't mean to tell them," Amy lied "It was you who told them?" Shadow ask "Yes, but I'm sorry," Amy lied again "Sorry, you don't need to say sorry cuz' I'm suppose to say thank you," Shadow said smiling. "Thank you for what?" Amy asked confused "Thank you that you told them that I have 2 girlfriends. They were seriously giving a headache and kept calling me," Shadow said.

"No prob," Amy lied and thought, Dang you Shadow! Are you always happy if I'm trying to find a way to get revenge? Dang it! "So Amy do you wanna go to a fiesta?" Shadow "Sure," Amy said.

When they arrived at the fiesta a lot of people were having fun. Shadow asked Amy to dance and she agreed, they danced until the music was over and it ended with Shadow holding Amy bythe waist and they were face to face.

"You practiced the dance moves that we were gonna do in the dance contest?" Amy asked surprised "Yeah since I missed it," Shadow said. Amy always hated the story when he didn't go to the dance contest.

The next day Shadow took Amy for a motorcycle and they romed the town, next they went to the field and laid down the grass and had fun, then they went to he beach just them. They were chasing each other and Shadow caught Amy and twirrled her around. They were having a great time with each other until she remembered her plan and she frowned and ask," Shadow can we go home now?" "Sure," Shadow answered.

When they were at home Amy went up to her room and found Blaze talking on the phone. "Hey is that Silver?" she asked "Sssshhh," was all Blaze said. Amy sighed and laid down on the bed, _I can't be falling in-love with Shadow, he still needs to pay for what he did on the 3rd grade. I was humilliated in front of everyone. Amy you need to focus on revenge. _She ended her thought when Blaze said," Are you ok? You look down in the dump," "Yeah I just think that I'm falling in-love with Shadow and I can't let that happen. I still need to work on my revenge," Amy said "Amy forget about the revenge, that was a long time ago, move on, and if you love Shadow you wouldn't let yourself ruin his life," Blaze said and left the room. "I don't know what to do anymore!" Amy screamed in her pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

Guys I'm very very very sorry for the late update and I can't use the laptop on school days only in weekends, if you wanna know my explaination of why I can't go to my other story and go to chapter 7 go to the very bottom and read it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and so sorry if so short.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Fans,**

**I'm so sorry that I'm going to discontinue this story because I don't have any ideas of what to put anymore. So if you want to continue this story please message me and I will let you continue this story, I don't care what your idea is gonna be but I hope you'll make it interesting so people would wanna read it. You can change the summary if you want so it can be more interesting too. Once again I am so sorry for discontinuing this, I hope that you'll forgive me. See you soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**MikaitoLuv29**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Fans,**

**Just to let you know that SONICFAN11LUV will be continuing my story for 'My Bad Girl'. If you wanna read the rest of the story just go to her profile/account and read it. She will be adding more** **details/improving it because my story was rushed, she'll do great. THANKS!**

**Sincerely,**

**MikaitoLuv29**


End file.
